This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Digital thermostats and other climate control system controllers typically have microcomputers and other components that continuously use electrical power. Various thermostats may utilize “off-mode” power stealing to obtain operating power. That is, when a load (e.g., a compressor, fan, or gas valve) in a climate control system has been switched off, power may be stolen from the “off-mode” load circuit to power the thermostat.